howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1
}} "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1" is the first episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1. It was released on June 26, 2015, on Netflix. Overview Plot Three years after the war with the Berserkers ended, Dagur and the Berserkers, along with some rogue Outcast soldiers, are all held in prison on Outcast Island for their crimes and injustices. Dagur, who is now a buff and brutal man, knocks out an Outcast prisoner jealous of his food. Dagur claims that he was tired of their annoying voice given the fact that they were in adjacent cells. However, the 'food' that the prison guard gave him is actually a heavy cloth inside of which is the key to his cell. Dagur breaks free and fights his way through several guards with ease. When he nears the exit, a lone guard surrenders to him in fear, but pleads to not hurt him as he reveals he is the one who gave him the key to his cell in the first place. Dagur points out that it makes him a traitor to Berk and carelessly knocks him out because he hates 'traitors'. As he prepares to escape the island using the ships parked at the harbor, Dagur declares to no one in particular but himself that he is coming for Hiccup in search for revenge. Back on Berk, Hiccup and Toothless are flying around, the other Riders having moved on after the battle with the Berserkers ended. Snotlout now works for Gobber as a 'test subject' to see if new weapons and defenses are effective. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston have dedicated their lives to Loki, the 'God of Pranks', and are infamous for pulling impressive pranks throughout the village. Hiccup notes that no one was surprised by this knowing how impulsive Ruffnut and Tuffnut can be. Fishlegs is now a somewhat 'Dragon Historian' in Berk, showing and teaching children the history of the dragons. Hiccup and Toothless are still venturing through the archipelago, relentless in their search for new dragons, just as Astrid and Stormfly catch up with them. Astrid wants to tell Hiccup something, but Hiccup is so caught up in his search as he claims to have finally spotted a new dragon on a sea stack. He flies to check it out, Astrid following close behind in frustration. In truth, the Twins have pranked Hiccup with their own dragon, Hideous Zippleback Barf and Belch. Hiccup and Toothless leave disappointed, their hopes of discovering a new dragon species fully diminished. They both, along with Astrid and Stormfly, resort to rest on a sea stack. Astrid gently prompts him to admit that their search for a new adventure could and is, quite possibly, over. She recalls how they have visited every island and sea stack in the archipelago twice, and yet they have not found a new kind of dragon in a long time. Hiccup still refuses to accept this, but Astrid says otherwise, revealing that it is over for her because she has now joined the Berk Guard. Hiccup is sad that Astrid has decided to give up the search but is happy for her - and the other Riders who, too, have found new hobbies - nonetheless. Astrid departs shortly, advising that he think about finding something else that is best for him and Toothless. At night, Hiccup visits the old Academy. He is the only member left who has not retired and faces the fact that it is just him and Toothless from now on. The next day, Mulch and Bucket are pranked by the Twins who pretend that they are a sea monster. However, the Twins unintentionally rescue Trader Johann from drowning in the ocean. Meanwhile, Hiccup, having nothing else left to do, tries to have a father-and-son talk with his dad, but Stoick asks Hiccup what his problem is. Hiccup admits that he needs to finally 'move on' and find a 'new life' - be like the other Riders - but before he can finish, the Twins interrupt with an exhausted Johann, revealing that Dagur has escaped prison and is now quickly devising a plan to get revenge on Hiccup. Hiccup and the other Riders gather at the Academy as they have to figure out where Dagur has escaped to after stealing Johann's ship and throwing him overboard. Snotlout complains that they have to search everywhere to find him but, luckily, Johann finally awakens after fainting and reveals that Dagur has probably set out to a fog bank just beyond the outer group of islands in the archipelago. As to why he would do so, Johann explains that Dagur possesses an important map, one that belonged to Johann, that points in that direction. Johann then tells the group that the fog bank is home to a graveyard of ships, and it is also where he hides all of his treasure. He warns the Riders of one ship that they must avoid at all cost called The Reaper. He shares a story about how he had once set foot on board and discovered that every inch of the deck, from stem to stern, was armed with deadly booby traps; he barely made it out and promised himself to never re-enter the ship again. Hiccup and Toothless prepare to venture alone but ask the Riders to join him if they have time to skip their busy schedules for the day. Finally, after three years, Hiccup is in joy to see that all of the Riders are now going on another mission together. He describes this as the 'the old days'. Hours later at night, Hiccup and the Riders arrive at the graveyard and witness unfamiliar, strange and heavily-damaged ships. The Riders split up looking for any sign of Dagur's arrival. Hiccup finds the ship Johann warned them about, The Reaper, during his search. A while later, the Riders gather at a ship and report that Dagur has not arrived yet. Hiccup plans on waiting for him, but Astrid and Fishlegs propose that they return home and come back later. Hiccup reasons that they cannot do that because Dagur might steal all of Johann's treasure while they are gone and used it to assemble and rebuild an army. The Twins propose that they 'steal' the treasure first; Hiccup sees it as a good idea and tells them to gather as much of Johann's treasure as possible but be aware of Dagur's presence. Suddenly, Giant Screaming Eels attack the Riders, causing most of their dragons to flee in fear and therefore leaving the Riders unable to escape. Toothless is the only dragon left unafraid to fight back; he and Hiccup try to fend off the eels while the eels begin pulling the ship into the ocean. The Riders start to fall due to the sudden shift, but Snotlout, manages to grasp a sturdy part of the ship and tells Fishlegs to hold on. As a result, the Riders form a 'chain', Snotlout supporting all of their weight while they cling to each other for dear life. Unfortunately, Astrid is unable to cling on to them for much longer and she falls to the ocean. Just as the eels are about to attack her, Hiccup and Toothless dive in and fight them off, rescuing Astrid. The eels flee, and the ship resurfaces. Snotlout complains that Johann could've warned them about the giant eels. Hiccup tells him to relax and to just go forward with the plan, Hiccup then decides to see what's inside The Reaper that anyone would booby trap the ship. As Hiccup and Toothless lands on the ship: almost immediately, a booby trap is activated that almost drags Hiccup overboard with an anchor, but luckily Toothless rescues him. Meanwhile, the Riders are now scavenging Johann's treasure where they are in joy to see such valuable riches aboard on the ships. Hiccup and Toothless go down below and find cages made from large, sturdy straps of metal, with the remains of old dragon bones within them. This upsets Toothless as he witnesses the tragedy, Hiccup plans to go back instead, but he activates another booby trap causing them to flee deeper into the ship. They find a door that leads to the Commander's headquarters, Toothless breaks it open with a plasma blast. Hiccup finds inside to be a strange and unfamiliar artifact, Hiccup believes it to be important and decides to take it for himself and not for Dagur. However, upon claiming it, he activates a lot of booby traps and runs for the exit with their lives on the line. They make it back on the ship's deck only to be confronted by Dagur and his fellow Berserkers who have imprisoned the other Riders in the cages on the Reaper. Dagur demands the Riders give up the gathered treasure, such as the jewels inside Ruffnut's mouth, and also the artifact Hiccup is holding. Once they surrender it to Dagur, Dagur says farewell as he begins to escape to prepare to assemble his new army. As Dagur begins to leave, the Riders tell Hiccup to forget about them and go after Dagur. But Dagur is expecting this and fires a catapult from his ship. Hiccup thinks his "brother" was aiming at him and missed, but Dagur tells him he "never misses". The fired boulder was aimed at The Reaper creating a hole that begins to sink the ship into the sea. Hiccup must decide whether to save the still-trapped Riders on the quickly sinking ship or to stop Dagur from escaping. Trivia *The Dragon Hangar is under construction. *The armor on the Reaper is the same as Alvin the Treacherous;s. *Two of the Outcasts mention a "woolly igloo" before Dagur knocked them out. This is a reference to "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", when Tuffnut is telling jokes to a small group of Outcasts. *Fishlegs mentions the Speed Stinger attack from "Frozen". *Snotlout mentions the riders exploration to Breakneck Bog, from the episode "Breakneck Bog". *''The Reapers sail is the same design as the ship's on Icestorm Island in ''School of Dragons. In one quest, the Archaeologist wonders if it belonged to the ancient tribe from the island or another. *Snotlout mispronounces Johann's name at one point. *The Dragon Eye already has a Snow Wraith tooth in it when Hiccup finds it. In the next episode, it's gone. *The hair that Snotlout finds has the same braiding as Ruffnut's when she cut it in "Free Scauldy". *So far, this episode and the next are the only two-part episodes that do not have Heather in them until The Wings of War. *This is the first episode of the Netflix Original series Dragons: Race to the Edge. *The Netflix overview lists the episode as "Eye of the Beholder, Part 1." Cast Human Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Michael Goldstrom as Johann *Thomas F. Wilson as Bucket *Tom Kenny as Mulch Enemies *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Speed Stinger (mentioned) Locations *Isle of Berk *Outcast Island *Ship Graveyard *Breakneck Bog (mentioned) Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Dragon Eye *The Reaper *Trader Johann's Ship *Hiccup's Shield *Astrid's Old Axe *Astrid's Kransen References Site Navigation fr:L'œil de Dragon - Partie 1 Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Media